Puppy Lovin'
by CappuccinoLover
Summary: Kagome decides to pay Inuyasha her new boyfriend a small visit. She hears things and finds a surprise in Inuyasha's room. R&R! plez
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well I decided to make puppy lovin' a two chapter story. A certain author gave me the idea and encouraged me, of making it a chapter instead of a small drabble story, and well I decided "yeah why not, I love a little challenge" So here's puppy lovin' "chapter version"

Disclaimer: Hhmm does it really look like I own Inuyasha?

Summary: Kagome notices Inuyasha acting very strange one day and decided to pay him a small unexpected visit. Viola the transformation from a small drabble to a two chapter story! R&R Pleaz thank you!

**Puppy lovin'**

Shewalked to school as always with her two best friends; Ayame and Sango. They were talking about how lucky she was to have a popular and handsome boyfriend. Kagome and Inuyasha had been going out for over a month by now. Inuyasha had asked her out one day during lunch.

_**Flashback**_

_She got in line and got her lunch, she then went to a table where the three friends could eat at. They found one near a window and sat there. They soon began eating their lunches and Kagome didn't notice a set of pure golden eyes staring at her. The owner of the beautiful eyes soon came up to her and her friends._

_"Hi Kagome," greeted Inuyasha _

_"Hi Inuyasha, what brings you here?" asked Kagome curious why the most popular boy in school was sitting right across her._

_"Well I wanted to ask you something," Inuyasha said with the lightest blush on his cheeks. _

_"What?" _

_"Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me."_

_Kagome and her friends suddenly stopped eating. Ayame and Sango then waited for Kagome's reply. Kagome was a bit shocked and just stared at Inuyasha for a few moments. Then Sango and Ayame nudged her with their feet._

_"Are you serious?" questioned Kagome nudging them back_

_"Well yeah," replied Inuyasha_

_"Uumm sure why not," Replied Kagome_

_From then on they began going out to the movies, dances, and one time Inuyasha took her to a fancy but cheap restaurant. _

_**End of flashback**_

Kagome and her friends arrived at school then headed toward their lockers. Kagome's was on the second floor next to Inuyasha's locker. Ayame's and Sango's lockers were on the first floor near the front office. Kagome began to open her locker and noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. He would usually be right next to her saying something like 'Hey fine thing' or 'What's up Kagome how are you doing?' Then he would give her a kiss. But, today was different.

'Hhmm maybe he's absent,' thought Kagome wondering what had happened to the handsome young man.

As she was entered the nearly empty classroom she noticed Inuyasha sitting in his usual seat, with his head down on his desk, he looked like he had been crying for a bit. She went up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" asked Kagome

"Huh Kagome? Oh yeah I'm alright," Inuyasha lied

"Inuyasha don't lie to me I know when you lie,"

"No really I'm fine," Inuyasha insisted

"Hhmm alright then," Kagome said suspiciously

'Yeah right,' thought Kagome

The school day passed quickly and Kagome decided something was wrong with Inuyasha so she decided to find out.

**One down one more to go! R&R please. Very much appreciated. Really hope you guys liked it ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Well if you read the first chappie and liked it then I bet you'll love or at least like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Puppy lovin' chapter two**

Kagome decided to pay Inuyasha a small unexpected visit. He did say that it was okay to pay him visits at his house. She knocked on the front door. Sesshomaru opened the door slightly and looked who it was.

'May I help you young little midget," he asked he always liked to call Kagome a midget and other names because she was vertically challenged.

"Yeah would you let me in to see Inuyasha," she asked knowing he was joking

"Ok step right in Shorty," he said opening the door

"Thank you, where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking around he house

"In his room with another young bitch," Sesshomaru joked

"What?!" Asked Kagome wondering if it was true

"He's in his room"

"Yeah but, oh never mind," Kagome said walking upstairs to where his room was.

She was about to knock when she heard a small strange noise a whine? Then a small crash following afterwards.

"Oh not there," Inuyasha groaned as something hit his well, the lower spot.

'What is going on' thought Kagome as she heard the noises and hoped it was not what she thought.

Then heard a whine and some licking sounds.

"Aw I love you too, Daisy," said Inuyasha in a funny voice.

"Daisy?" thought Kagome

Daisy was a girl from school who seemed like a nice person but wasn't she always tried to steal Inuyasha away from her. Then without second thought barged in and looked for the bitch who had finally achieved in stealing his man away from him.Well she found her she was on the bed being held by Inuyasha. "Daisy" was a small, furry, and playful Golden retriever pup.

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha what is going on around here? First I hear these strange noises then you saying "oh not there" exclaimed Kagome

"What?" chuckled Inuyasha

"You heard me and where's Daisy I know you have her right here," Kagome asked furiously

"She's right here, _holds up pup_, See?"

"What you mean this is Daisy?" Kagome asked completely surprised

"Yeah, ain't she just the cutest thing ever?" said Inuyasha cuddling the friendly pup

"Yeah but then why were you acting so strange today?" asked Kagome already sitting next to Inuyasha and starting to give a belly rub to the pup

"Well I found out that Champ our old dog had died yesterday, and felt very sad so Sesshomaru decided to buy a new dog while I was at school and well, here's Daisy ," explained Inuyasha

"Oh,"

"Why, you didn't really think it was Daisy from school did you?" questioned Inuyasha

"Well I was starting to," Kagome lied

"Oh Kagome come here," Inuyasha said reaching to hug Kagome

"Wait till' the girls get a load of this," Kagome said Hugging back Inuyasha

"Oh why did you name her Daisy?" asked Kagome

"I didn't Sesshomaru did he said that Daisy was a good name for a golden retriever pup,"exsplained Inuyasha

"Oh,"

**Well that was Puppy lovin' chapter version. I really like puppies, especially golden retriever ones, how about you guys, do you guys like puppies? Well really hope you guys liked it and remember to R&R! . **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well now how about more chapters? I finally made up my mind for sure for sure absolutely positive that Puppy Lovin' will be a multiple chapter story. Thank you guys for reviewing and for that I give you a 'thank you for such great reviews award' hands out mini trophies

Recap – Kagome had just found out the real cause for all the little funny noises that were on the other side of the door. A golden retriever pup named Daisy. Kagome thought daisy was a girl from school whom she did not like.

Chapter 3- Laughing out loud and peeing pants

Kagome decided to tell her best friends in the world about the misunderstanding that had taken place the day before. She invited Sango and Ayame to a Wcdonalds restaurant that was very close to her house. The three girls soon met up and went inside the huge but casual looking fast food restaurant. They ordered the same thing; a cheese burger, a soda, and some fries with it. Kagome then told them what happened.

Ayame suddenly burst out laughing when kagome told the part about her bursting into Inuyasha's room and starting to look for Daisy from school. Sango was giggling with some tears in her eyes. Some people in the booth next to them then turned and started to stare at all the commotion that was happening. Kagome decided to go on with the story. When she finished Sango had burst out laughing and was a bit red. Ayame had peed her pant from how hard she had laughed.

"Oh man I just pissed my new jeans," Ayame said in a very quiet voice and started to turn red

"Haha, heh just kidding, why don't we just head toward my house you left a pair of jeans from the time we had that sleepover, so you can change into them," Kagome suggested

"Hey I really have to go to my house cause it's my turn to walk Fettuccine our Italian Greyhound, hhmm do you guys wan to go?," asked Sango

"Hhmm how about it Ayame, we go to my house then go with Sango and Fettuccine?" Kagome suggested

"Sounds good," Ayame responded

"Okay so how about while Ayame changes her jeans, you go and grab Fettuccine, and meet us at that dog park that's right there?" Kagome said pointing to the dog park right outside the fast food restaurant.

"Sure, see you guys in a bit," Sango said walking off to her house

"Ok now let's go and get you into another pair of jeans Miss Peeter Pants," Kagome joked

"Fakes laugh haha let's just go before we get anymore stares at us," Ayame said glaring at the staring man who was looking at her with a funny look

Kagome and Ayame had gone to Kagome's house and started to head toward the dog park. Sango saw her two friends and catched up with them with her Italian greyhound Fettuccine.

"Hey guys, Fettuccine starts to sniff at Ayame, oh don't worry he doesn't bite," Sango said to a nervous Ayame

"Oh okay," Ayame said starting to calm down

"So how old's Fettuccine?" Asked Kagome curiously

"He's about two years old, and very hyper, that's why I take him for a walk three times a day, also we sometimes race against each other around our backyard though he always wins," Sango said

"Ahah so that's why you're so damn fast in the track and field races," Ayame said

"Yeah I guess, hey isn't that Inuyasha over there with that Golden Retriever pup, is that Daisy?" Asked Sango pointing to Inuyasha and Daisy who were getting a drink from a fountain

"Yeah," Kagome replied

The three girls and Fettuccine walked toward Inuyasha and Daisy. Fettuccine soon began to sniff under Daisy's tail, and then Daisy sniffed under his tail too. Inuyasha and Sango both knew that this was the way dogs said hi and found out each other's scent. Ayame and Kagome just looked at the two dog's sniffing each other's rear ends. Fettuccine then lifted his leg and marked territory on a tree that was near them (A/n Fettuccine and Daisy were off the leash just so you know) Then dais saw this and then did the same thing only on Ayame's leg.

"Aaww come on this is the second time I've had pee on me! Argh!" exclaimed Ayame

"Oh I'm so sorry Ayame, what was the first time?" Asked Inuyasha

"Growls"

Inuyasha hesitated "Okay Ayame no need for violence there's a young little bitch here. _Points to Daisy._

Ayame just then let it all out by punching the tree that Fettuccine had just marked earlier.

"Uh Ayame?" Sango said putting a leash on Fettuccine who was tilting his head at Ayame

"What?"? Growled Ayame

"Never mind," Sango said Ayame then sighs and says good bye to once again go and change her jeans

"Hhmm Monkey see Monkey do," Kagome Said

"Yeah, I guess Daisy saw Fettuccine mark territory and then she decided to mark territory too," Inuyasha added

"Oh boy, Fettuccine why don't you go ahead and start to do something appropriate for young pups like daisy, So then she can copy you and won't get poor Inuyasha here in trouble,?" Sango said to the perfectly Seated and confused Fettuccine.

"Sighs Well we must be on our way, bye Sango Bye Kagome Kisses Kagome on the cheek," Inuyasha said putting a leash on Daisy who was sitting perfectly still copying Fettuccine.

"Bye Inuyasha," Sango said patting Fettuccine's small head

"Bye honey," Kagome said kissing back Inuyasha on the cheek, then giving a small pat on the head to Daisy.

"Okay see ya," Inuyasha said walking away with a pup beside him

"Well Sango I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," Kagome said giving Fettuccine a pat on the head

"Yeah okay peace," Sango responded back, then started toward her house with an extremely hyper Fettuccine

**Okay that was chapter 3 of puppy lovin'. Please R&R! Very much appreciated. If I offended any Ayame Lovers out there I'm sorry. I tried really hard not to, but oh well. Anyway R&R pleaz! **


End file.
